Naruto of the Virual Village
by Blackenergy666
Summary: Naruto is the descendent of both Alex Mercer and James Heller, though the use of a rediscovered REDLIGHT Naruto's two Mercer strands of BLACKLIGHT awoke. Now armed with a the power of the virus he will rise up and show the world the power of the Virus
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the Viral Village

Naruto smirked life was good.

He was lying next to his sleeping cum-filled lover Shizune, she moves around getting comfortable on him. His cock was still within her.

2 weeks earlier

Chaos that was the only way to sum up the village of Konohagakure right now, the last mission that they had done was the Sasuke retrieval mission. It was successful. Now ask yourself with no need for Naruto plus the Akatsuki threat, Naruto was considered a flight risk. A shout of "you can't just banish him, he has done nothing wrong, and don't even think about bringing the Uchiha into this Naruto was the one with two Chidori wounds in his chest" the shout originating from the Hokage Tsunade Senju.

The reason she was shouting was because the council in there infinite wisdom decided one Naruto Uzumaki should be banished on the false accusation of assault of a fellow ninja said ninja was one Sasuke Uchiha, who had it not been for naruto's intervention would have left the village for Orochimaru its second biggest traitor and mad scientist obsessed with immortality.

The council was called to decide the fate of the failed traitor but they seem to think it was under Naruto's orders that Sasuke fled the village.

"it was the demon who drove Sasuke to leave the village in the first place" screeched the Pink haired woman known as Akimie Haruno.

Akimie she was a beautiful woman with a DD-cup Breast, Perfectly proportioned ass to match, with a heart shaped face and long following deep pink hair, she had smooth unblemished skin, a slight tan in colour with a silky smooth touch to anyone who felt it, she wore a form fitting dress which showed her body off, she currently had a look of pure rage that shouldn't belong on her angelic face.

She screamed again "if that damned demon had its power limited then he never would have left" Tsunade screamed in outrage "HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BLAME HIS INFERORTY COMPLEX ON NARUTO? It was his decision to leave and he must suffer the conciseness for his actions"

"Now, Now Hokage-Sama," a cool voice began "while it was indeed the choices of one Sasuke Uchiha to leave we cannot leave out the fact the curse seal may have affected his mind" the voice of one Danzo Shimura finished, "I agree that since we cannot indefinitely control the Jinchūriki we should have sealed his power with a remote switch for only the Hokage and the elders to release should it be called for" "you mean should feel the need to over throw me" Tsunade corrected, venom dripping off her voice.

"He should be sealed for drawing into the kyuubi's Chakra-" "only in response to Sasuke drawing out the cursed seal, as proven by a mind walk by Inoichi Yamanaka or do you doubt his abilities" now this quietened to council as they had no response to that. "There are also several instances where Sasuke drew out the cursed seal when he grew angered after Kakashi had placed a counter-seal on him. Shall I list them for you, well here they are:  
first time: Gaara of the sand,  
second time: Itachi Uchiha,  
third time: Aoi Rokushō,  
fourth: Dotō Kazahana  
fifth: Suien  
Finally: Naruto Uzumaki" she finished with a smug sense of satisfaction.

"It does not matter as the fire Daimyō has given the order to-" just before he could finish a shinobi burst through the door "TSUNADE-SAMA, TSUNADE-SAMA , SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED" the hysteric shinobi "people are acting weird" "define wired" Tsunade Spoke calmly "civilians are attacking each other and shinobi, it is in the outer red-light district" eyes narrowing she dismissed the council.

Arriving on the seen she was horrified she saw the chaos and mayhem. Acting quickly she called out "Contain it" the ANBU acted containing the threat.

2 weeks later/ 9 hours earlier

Working out the approximate location of the REDLIGHT infection was the hospital, this alone caused Tsunade to worry as it was the same hospital that Naruto and Shizune were at. Sighing she looked out at the mess "please be alright you two are all I have left now" she whispered with a silent prayer to kami for their safety.

At the hospital a blond boy moved invisibly though it. Reaching the barricade room of one Sasuke Uchiha, the room was barricade by several nurses and doctors; he made sure that he was the one to consume them gaining their knowledge and their skills.

He smirked evilly as his form broke down Turing into a liquid-like ooze form, sliding under the barricades on both sides, he reformed inside the sleeping Uchiha's room, walking over to his prey the blonde opened the Uchiha's eyes, with a sadistic smirk he ripped them out, waking Sasuke with a scream.

Sasuke fearfully called out "w-who's there?" "I'm hurt" the voice spoke familiar but different "you don't even recognise your teammate for half a year" "N-Naruto" the frightened boy spoke "why can't I see?" he grinned "I ripped out your eyes" before Sasuke could speak again, he impaled Sasuke in the chest infecting him.

Gasping at the regained his sight "what happen-" Naruto retracted his arm then ripped Sasuke's head off tentacles shooting form him breaking the now dead Uchiha down and absorbing him.

Naruto grinned evilly as a Sharingan with orange iris instead of red and four dark blue tomoe spun in his eyes. Laughing manically at the deed he was done, and his new power he grinned as plans began to form in his head. He returned to his room where he heard a call of "Naru-kun" the seductiveness of the call made him run to the room, slamming the perfectly clean door shut. The sounds of sex carried long into the night.

Naruto smirked life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

She was lying filled with her lovers cum, asleep with a smile on her face dreaming/remembering how it happened.

2 weeks earlier

Chaos that was the only way to sum up the village of Konohagakure right now, the last mission that they had done was the Sasuke retrieval mission. It was successful. Now ask yourself with no need for Naruto plus the Akatsuki threat, Naruto was considered a flight risk.

A nurse trying to be a hero. She thought that by getting rid of the demon she would be a hero. So she took a virus she had found. When she found it the name REDLIGHT came into her mind so she named it accordingly.

Just before she could stab him "HEY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" sounded though the room

Unknown Person's POV:

I didn't trust the bitch in charge of my Naru-kun's room, that's fight it's my Naru-kun, you see when Naruto won the bet with Tsunade, I found myself attracted to him. Then he "showed" me his "beneath the sheets" skills id put him at Kage for those skill 'giggles'

But I digress, following the bitch I'm possessive deal with it, I watch her pull out a needle named 'REDLIGHT' that bitch that virus is lethal just before she could stab him with the needle I shouted

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING"

Normal POV

The nurse was stunned she hadn't expected the demon lover medic to be here. Damn so close. In her surprise she dropped the needle, what happened next was shocking the needle fell into naruto's arm and the nurse unintended pushed it down.

Naruto awoke with a start, he writhed for a second before he grabbed the nurse by the head and with surprising strength ripped her head off. Tendrils broke her down she disappeared into the body of Naruto.

"Naru-" "Shush my love soon it will all be clear" before Shizune could react she was impaled on a spike and mutated.

Shizune POV

The bitch was shocked to see me, the dumb skank dropped the fucking needle into my Naru-kun and the stupid slut pushed the damn thing into him. My Naru-kun awoke with a start, the poor thing writhed for a second before he grabbed the bitch by the head and with a strength he shouldn't have ripped her head off. Tendrils broke her down she disappeared into the body of Naruto.

"Naru-" "Shush my love soon it will all be clear" before I could react I was impaled on a spike and mutated. Everything went black when I awoke Naruto was looking at me with a knowing look. I felt so good. I rubbed my Tsunade sized chest and moaned in pleasure.

"What did you do to me?" I questioned now don't think I didn't like it, it felt good to be like this. His smirk looked so sexy, his voice deeper more gravely, it sent shivered down my spine.

"You're an evolved my dear, a human infected with the BLACKLIGHT virus, my strand. You see my love I seem to have a naturel genetic heritage with the virus. So when the REDLIGHT was injected into me my own virus awoke. Granting me my new powers." His new sexy voice explained having put the memories and some powers into me meaning he didn't need to explain it all to me.

"so what are you planning my sexy Love God" he smirked before he getting up. Man I'm so turned on right now and he knows it. He begin charging a red mist before releasing it

2 weeks later/ 9 hours earlier

Normal POV

Working out the approximate location of the REDLIGHT infection was the hospital, this alone caused Tsunade to worry as it was the same hospital that Naruto and Shizune were at. Sighing she looked out at the mess "please be alright you two are all I have left now" she whispered with a silent prayer to kami for their safety.

At the hospital a Black-Haired Woman smirked at her prey. The little pink-haired bitch was whimpering in front of her.

She smirked evilly at her. The girl begged "please Shizune-san please let me go" "now why should I do that?" before she could speak again Shizune kissed her.

(Mild Rape Scene)

Shizune's POV

Sakura shock fearfully as I kissed Her, I moved to lick down her neck tasty neck. Oh she was so good. I pushed her down and pulled my kimono apart for my breasts to be revealed. Making her lick them I moaned making sure that she heard it.

"oh your going to like this" I whispered in her ear, huskily she looked down at my crotch only to see to my delight tendril of BLACKLIGHT sticking out of it. Sending them into her mouth, nipples, pussey and ass and begin to take the little virgin slut.

A few minutes later the bitch is sucking on the tendril like a whore. Making them into spikes I began consuming her and I grinned as I orgasmed.

(Mild Rape Scene End)

Still felling horny but I sensed Naruto-kun I grinned as I called out to him "Naru-Kun" the seductiveness of call made him run into the room and slam the door. The sounds of sex carried out long into the knight.

Normal POV

She was lying filled with her lovers cum, asleep with a smile on her face


	3. Notice

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Blackenergy666


End file.
